Joyeux Noël Amy Rose
by Yaoi Pour Tous
Summary: (Travail de collège). Première fanfiction sérieuse. Amy passa encore un noël seule. Mais a l'instant où elle était rentrée chez elle, deux formes inconnues lui sautent dessus et la viole. Attention, ame sensible s'abtenir. Contenu Gore et Mature. Couple. Sally x Sonic x Amy. Amy x inconnu. Et bien d'autres...
1. Amy Rose

**Joyeux Noël Amy**

* * *

Note Auteur : Attention la fanfiction qui suit contient du gore, du viol, de la violence, du sex forcé et plein d'autre chose que je déconseille à vos magnifique yeux. Mon nom n'est pas important. Je ne suis pas nouvelle sur le site, cela fait un petit bout de tans que j'avais envie d'en faire une et pourquoi pas commencer sur une bien trach, bien gore et tout. Avec tellement de choses horrible qui me ferais passé pour une psychopathe. J'ai lue beaucoup d'histoire de Sonic qui concernne

Objectif : Terminer la fanficion pour décembre 2020.

* * *

Poin de Vue d'Amélia Rosaline (dit Amy Rose)

Age : 19 ans

Cheveux : Rose

Yeux : Vert

Vetement : Robe rouge aux bordures blanches

* * *

Le soir de noël... c'est un évènement que tout le monde attend avec impatience. Certains fêtent la soirée en famille, d'autre seule à regarder la télé et d'autres en compagnie de leur amis.

Il neigeait le soir où tout à basculer, le soir où j'ai été... tuée.

Tuer. Un mot que je ne connaissais que trop bien venant de la bouche de cet espèce de gros plein de soupe répondant au nom de Docteur Ivon Robotnick alias EggMan.

Le soir de noël, j'ai tout perdu en une nuit : Mon petit ami (ce beau hérisson bleu dont j'étais tombée amoureuse depuis l'enfance), Ma libertée, Ma vie, Ma virginité.

Pendant toute la journée du 24 décembre, j'avais fait de mon mieux pour essayer de conquérir à nouveau Sonic. Première étape, nos amis. J'avais appelée Tails, Cream, Knucles, Tikal et même Shadow et Rouge pour qu'ils viennent chez moi fêtée Noël. Ils m'avaient tous dit qu'ils étaient occupés et qu'ils souhaitent passés noël en couple. Déçue, j'ai décidé d'appeler Sonic pour lui demander de passer chez moi et de fêter noël mais tout ce qu'il m'avait répondu c'est qu'il avait des trucs à faire sans me donner de détails et en raccrochant rapidement au nez. J'ai essayé de le rappeler pour lui donner des explications mais j'étais tombée sur son répondeur. Pas de chance.

Pendant un moment, j'ai pleurée. J'allais encore passée un noël toute seule, sans personne pour me tenir compagnie. Pas même ma meilleure amie.

Quand je me suis calmée, j'avais décidée de fêter noël en regardant Candy Love, ma série préférée. Mais sans provision je ne pouvais rien faire. C'est ainsi que je suis partie de chez moi en direction du centre commercial pour acheter des chips, de la glace, un peu d'alcool mais surtout une grosse dinde.

Une fois les course en main, je me suis dirigée vers chez moi. Quand je pensais avoir tout préparée, un coup m'est venue en tête, j'avais oublié quelque chose : du popcorn.

La nuit était déjà tombée quand je suis sortie de chez moi pour la seconde fois. Il faisait très froid mais peu importe, je ne pouvais pas passée une bonne soirée sans popcorn le soir de noël. J'avais enfin eu mon popcorn en main et je me dirigeais à nouveau chez moi. Mais j'ai voulu faire un détour avant ça... Je voulais voir comment Tails et Cream fêtaient noël. La neige tombais alors quand je suis arrivée près de chez eux, j'ai fait attention à ne pas me faire remarquer. J'avais approché la fenêtre et la vue m'avait laissée sans voix.

Sonic, Tails, Cream, Knucles, Tikal, Shadow et Rouge. Tous assis autour d'une table ronde, fêtant noël. Mais j'ai vite remarqué quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un près de Sonic.

Un écureuil, avec une longue robe rouge à paillettes portant un collier en cœur autour du cou. Mon ennemie depuis toujours, La princesse du royaume de Knothole : Sally Acorn.

Sonic avait son bras autour du coup de Sally et il... l'embrassait.

J'avais le cœur brisée. Mon amour de toujours et mon pire ennemi. Et en plus de cela, tous nos amis communs le savaient. J'ai murmuré tout bas dans le vacarme de la neige et du vent pourquoi ils me faisaient ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils m'avaient tous mentis. La réponse était évidente : j'étais un boulet. Je n'étais rien pour eux, pas même pour Cream. Je m'accrochais à Sonic du matin au soir parce que j'étais profondément amoureuse de lui, mais lui et tous les autres... je suppose qu'ils me voyaient comme une gêne, un simple fangirl de Sonic.

J'avais décidé de m'éloigner de la, pleurant sur mon triste sort, abandonnant mon sac de popcorn. J'ai couru dans la neige et le froid. J'ai couru tout en pleurant, tout en me demandant pourquoi. Je n'avais plus gout à rien. Mon cœur... c'était comme si on l'avait poignardé plusieurs fois, qu'on me l'avait découpée et qu'on le mettait dans un four pour le cuire et le manger après.

Arrivée chez moi, j'avais décidée de ne pas allumer les lumières. Je ne voulais plus rien à part juste me coucher dans mon lit et pleurée. Adieu ma soirée.

Ensuite tout c'est passé très vite.

(Flashback)

J'étais entrée dans ma chambre, enlevant ma veste et mes chaussures quand j'entendis un rire derrière moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire un geste qu'une main gantée c'était posée sur ma bouche tandis que l'autre retenait un de mes bras. Une autre forme un peu plus grande sortit de l'ombre et s'était positionnée près de moi tenant une corde dans une main et un rouleau de scotch dans l'autre

J'avais commencé à me débattre secouant ma main libre et mes pieds mais la forme devant moi m'avait donné un coup de ventre. A bout de souffle, celui qui était derrière moi attrapa vite la corde enroulant une partie à mon poignet libre tandis que l'autre avait déroulé le scotch, posant une bonne partie sur ma bouche.

"Attache là au lit." La forme devant avait dit.

Je me suis sentie poussée sur mon lit, essayant toujours de me débattre mais sans succès. Une fois ma main pris au piège attaché au lit, l'autre ne tarda pas à la rejoindre puisque elle fut prise au piège par la forme plus grande.

Attachée au lit, bâillonnée, je ne pouvais plus rien faire à par gémir. Je voulais crier mais c'était inutile. Je priais pour que Sonic viens me sauver.

La grande forme se releva après avoir attaché le dernier nœud qui me retenais au lit "Allons... on peut s'amuser maintenant."

La forme qui était derrière moi se dirigea vers la porte et la ferma. La pénombre de la nuit ne me laissait aucun indice sur qui étaient ces malfaiteurs.

"Allume la lumière. Ca va être amusant."

Cette voix... elle me disait quelque chose. La plus petite forme se dirigea vers mon chevet ou était posé une lampe mais s'arrêta, tournant la tête vers la plus grand forme.

"Abaisse les rideaux. Il ne faudrait pas 'qu'il' nous voient'." La grande forme fit ce qu'elle dit. Une fois mes rideaux abaissés, la forme à côté de moi alluma la lampe.

J'écarquillai les yeux face à l'horreur que je voyais.

EggMan et Scrouge.

De toutes les personnes que je ne voulais pas voir à noël, Scrouge fut la pire. Mais pourquoi EggMan était avec lui ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre en remarquant ce qu'ils manquaient sur eux : leur pantalon.

EggMan avait sa tenue habituelle avec ses lunettes et ses bottes tandis que Scrouge ne portait que sa veste en cuire. La panique commença à monter en moi. Je tournais la tête dans tous les sens, secouant mes mains et mes pied, espérant me libérée de ce cauchemar.

"Allons, allons, petite Amy. Ne me dis pas que ce que tu vois te déplais ?"

Scrouge rigola à la remarque qu'EggMan avait faite et sortit un couteau de sa veste. Il s'approcha de moi imitant une manière sensuelle. J'étais prête à mourir si il le fallait pourvus que ce que j'imaginais n'arrive jamais.

Mes prières n'ont pas été entendues puisque Scrouge avait découpé ma belle robe rose dans une envie sauvage impossible à décrire. J'avais secoué mon corps pour qu'il ne me touche plus mais EggMan m'avais tenue. Tandis que Scrouge s'occupait de découper mon soutient gorge et ma culotte, EggMan s'était approché de mon oreille en me disant de sa voix lugubre "Tu es encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs."

J'avais fermé les yeux, ne voulant pas accepter cette vision d'horreur. EggMan et Scrouge, sur moi, à demi nu, dans ma chambre.

"Mh. Notre cadeau de noël est enfin prêt." Scrouge avait lâché son couteau et avait commencé à me caresser les seins tandis que EggMan s'était abaisser au niveau de ma chatte et y avait passé sa langue. J'eu tenté plusieurs fois de fermée les jambes en vain mais EggMan et Scrouge était plus fort.

C'était un cauchemar, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Sonic, espérant qu'il vient me sauver.

Scrouge, après avoir lécher mes seins et mon cou plusieurs fois, s'était assis sur moi, sa main dans mes cheveux. Sa bite proche de ma bouche.

"J'ai un cadeau pour toi, Rose." Scrouge retira vite le scotche de ma bouche. J'avais mal mais je refusais de crier. Si je crie, ma bouche s'ouvrirait et il me forcera à le sucer.

J'avais vu juste, Scrouge tenta tans bien de mal d'ouvrir ma bouche, en vain. "Suce la, salope." Après quelque effort il se tourna vers EggMan qui avait commencé à mettre ses doigts en moi. Je refusais de me donner à ses porcs. "Va s'y." Je ne pouvais plus rien faire. EggMan tenais mes jambes écartés et j'étais attachée à mon lit. Je savais ce que qui allait ce passée.

Avec un grognement, EggMan pénétra en moi. J'ai sentie quelque chose de dur et de long entré de force en moi, faisant briser mon hymen. Ma virginité. EggMan me prenait ma virginité.

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour crier de douleur mais Scrouge, prévoyant, avait mis sa bite dans ma bouche, m'obligeant à la sucer.

Je dirigeai ma vue vers EggMan qui faisait des va et viens, tantôt vite tantôt lent, un sourire collé sur les lèvres "Elle est encore plus serrée que ce que j'imaginais." Scrouge rit tout en tenant toujours ma tête.

Tout tournait autour de moi. Et impossible de me libéré. Mon cauchemar ne faisait que commencer. EggMan avait accéléré ses mouvements de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort tout en grognant dans sa barbe et en disant à qu'elle point j'étais une bonne petite pute. Scrouge avait rigolé en lui demandant pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais fait avant.

"J'ai pris exemple sur La Sex Tape que j'ai eu aucun mal à obtenir en voyant Shadow et Rouge."

EggMan à laisser un liquide collant et dégoutant à l'intérieur de moi avant de se retirer et de se mettre sur le côté en tenant mes deux jambes. Ca n'avait plus servit a rien à ce moment-là. J'étais toujours vivante mais je ne voulais plus réagir. J'avais perdu ma virginité avec ces deux salauds. J'eu ma première fois avec l'ennemi de mon seul et unique amour. J'avais été violée... Chez moi, dans ma propre chambre. Scrouge me caressa doucement la joue de sa main dégoutante "Ce n'est pas finis Ma Chère Rose."

Scrouge retira sa bite de ma bouche et se mis sur le côté en ordonna à EggMan "Retourne là. Je suis sûr que son petit cul est encore plus serré que sa chatte."

Cela m'a fait tilt dans ma tête. "Non. Pitié, non. Pas ça. J'ai mal. J'ai mal... AU SEC-"

Clac.

Scrouge m'avait giflé. "Fait la taire."

EggMan avait pris le ruban adhésif et me l'avait remis sur la bouche. Scrouge me retourna dans un geste vif. Je tournais ma tête vers la photo de Sonic et moi et me dit que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar. J'aimais Sonic plus que tout au monde et je faisais de mon mieux pour que ce soit lui derrière moi et non ce salopard de Scrouge. Voyant que je portais l'intérêt pour la photo Scrouge pris le carde et le balance à l'autre bout de la pièce.

"Ce n'est pas Sonic qui viendra te sauver pauvre petite catain." Scrouge pris ses deux mains et les posa sur mes nichons. "Ce n'est pas ton rêve, c'est ton vrai cauchemar." EggMan rit et détacha mes mains du lit il se coucha à côté de moi en ordonnant à Scrouge "Met la sur moi." EggMan me pénétra de nouveau et Scrouge reprit en m'obligeant à me coucher "Et ce n'est pas EggMan qui va te faire ni jouir ni crier...". Scrouge tenais mon cou et ses jambes m'empêchaient de bouger d'avantage. "...C'EST MOI."

Un coup sec dans mon cul vierge me fit hurler de douleur. Ce salaud me violait par derrière et contrairement à EggMan il faisait des va et viens de plus en plus dur, comme si il voulait me tuer. "Tu sais... ma petite Rose... Tu savais... Que j'adorais... la sodomie. J'ai aimé ça... quand j'étais... en prison."

EggMan me tenais un bras et me caressais un de mes seins tandis que Scrouge faisait pareil tout en me déchirant le derrière.

Ils accélèrent tous les deux leurs mouvements de plus en plus forts, à tel point que ma respiration se bloqua de plus en plus. J'étais en train de mourir lentement, en étant à la fois violée et asphyxié par le manque d'air. Scrouge accéléra de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que sa semence me remplis le cul. Le cauchemar était peut être terminée mais au moins j'étais toujours en vie.

Voyant aucune réaction de ma part, EggMan posa deux doigts sur mon cou "Putain, elle est toujours vie !" Scrouge et EggMan firent la grimace et sortirent de moi. Ils me détachèrent du lit et Scrouge me pris par les épaules et me jeta violement à l'autre bout de la pièce, là où était poser le carde de photo de Sonic et moi, maintenant brisé en mille morceaux.

Saisissant ma chance, je passais la porte de ma chambre dévalèrent les escaliers le plus rapidement possible. Dans la foulé, ma jambes s'est tordue et je me suis retrouvée en bas, rampant jusqu'a la porte. Il faisait que je sorte de là, il fallait que je trouve de l'aide sinon j'aillais mourir. Scrouge sauta rapidement sur moi, il me retourna et me donna un coup de poing au visage. "MAIS TU VA CREVEE, SALOPE ?!" Scrouge me pris violement encore par les épaules et cria dans les escaliers "AMENE TOI !" Je me débâtais faiblement, Scrouge était meilleur et plus fort que moi. Il m'emmena péniblement dans la cuisine malgré mes pleurs et me mis sur ta table de travail. Cette même table où Cream, Rouge Tikal et moi, faisons la cuisine maladroitement pour ceux qu'on aime.

Clac. Une vive douleur apparue sur mes fesses. Scrouge venait de me gifler. "Scrouge... Je t'. T'en supplie... Laisse-moi... la vie sauve... pitié. Tu as... as dej déjà... eu ce que tu voul... ais. Alors... P.. P.. Pou... Pour... Pourquoi ?" Je voulais savoir ce que je lui avais fait pour qu'il me fasse du mal comme ça. C'est vrai que quand on était petit, il était très amoureux de moi et j'avais refusé d'être sa petite amie mais là...

Scrouge me pris par les cheveux et me tira en arrière "Je voulais te faire ça depuis longtemps, espèce de chienne." EggMan était revenu avec la corde. "Passe-moi ça." Scrouge m'avait relâché pour prendre la corde des mains d'EggMan. Ce dernier tenait mes mains sur la table et Scrouge passait la corde autour de mon cou. EggMan m'obligea encore à le sucer tandis que Scrouge s'occupait encore douloureusement de mon derrière. Ma respiration se coupait petit à petit au fil des va et viens de tous les côtés et du fait que Scrouge m'étranglais en plus. Ils ont accéléré de plus en plus vite et Scrouge s'errait la corde de plus en plus fort quand j'ai fermé les yeux pour la dernière fois.

(Fin Flash-Back)

"Argh." Un dernier râle et EggMan et Scrouge évacuait leur semence dans la bouche et le trou de Amy. Quand ils se retirèrent le corps d'Amy tomba à terre. EggMan donna un coup de pied à la tête de la jeune hérisson Rose et n'obtient aucune réaction. Il s'abaissa et la retourna. Son visage était vide. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et sa bouche laissait déborder le sperme d'EggMan. Il mit ces deux doigts comme précédent et vit qu'Amy n'avait plus de pouls. "On a finis... Quel dommage, je voulais encore m'amuser."

Scrouge sortis une cigarette de sa veste et l'alluma "C'était la mission... à la base !"0

EggMan leva un sourcil en direction du hérisson vert. Scrouge eu un sourit maléfique "Rien ne nous dit d'arrêter." EggMan se leva et fit un regard dégouté en direction de son complice "Beuark, si tu veux te faire un cadavre, ne compte même plus sur moi. Je m'arrache." EggMan monta les escaliers pour se laver et reprendre son pantalon. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre d'Amy et pensa qu'il serait inutile de nettoyer les lieux vu que personne ne pensera à la jeune fille Rose.

Scrouge, après avoir terminé sa cigarette la jeta à terre et pris le corps d'Amy dans ces bras façon mariée, il la déposa sur le canapé du salon et attacha ses bras et ses pieds de façon que Scrouge puisse avoir l'entrée libre de la chatte d'Amy. Il se masturba et rentra à l'intérieur de la chatte du hérisson Rose. Il commença des va et viens et s'arrêta en voyant que EggMan descendait les escaliers.

"Je t'attend dans le vaisseau."

Scrouge recommença ses mouvements en regardant EggMan "Pas la peine, j'ai bien l'intention de me la faire toute la nuit et de la prendre dans tous les sens dans tous les coins de sa barack."

"Tu me répugne, beuark."

Scrouge sourit et embrassa sauvagement la bouche d'Amy débordante de sperme "Merci du compliment."


	2. Cream The Rabbit

**Joyeux Noël Amy**

* * *

EggMan passa la porte de la maison du hérisson Rose qui ressemblait à Amy. Enfin c'était terminer, bien qu'il eut un plaisir à prendre son pied. En effet, à la base, il voulait tuer Sonic en kidnappant la jeune fille. Maintenant qu'il y pense cela ne servait plus à rien. EggMan savait que Sonic aimait Amy et que c'était réciproque.

Maintenant que Scrouge et lui l'on tuée, cela ne servira plus à rien. EggMan se disait qu'une fois hors de l'orbite de Möbius, il allait prendre une retraite bien méritée. Tuer Amy, et s'échapper de la planète histoire de se faire oublier a été un plan plus que parfait. Tout était en marche.

Le gros docteur sortis sa télécommande et fit apparait son vaisseau, il n'allait pas partir sans Scrouge vu que ce dernier s'avait comment faire pour tromper la vigilance des radars de la planète. Il le devait et ne pensa pas trop à ce que le hérisson vert faisait en ce moment. Sil il voulait violer un cadavre, cela ne le regardait pas. Le docteur soupira en s'installa aux commandes de son vaisseau "Tant d'efforts... pour en arriver là..."

* * *

Le lendemain matin après avoir passé un merveilleux réveillon de Noël, Sonic et ses amis se réveillaient avec une gueule de bois. Sally Acorn était déjà réveillée et surveillait frénétiquement son téléphone. En voyant sa petite amie, Sonic se leva du matelas où il était couché et rejoignit celle qui l'aimait. "Bonjour ma douce perle."

Sally l'embrassa par derrière tout en prenant soin de verrouiller son téléphone "Bonjour, mon chaton."

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça sur ton téléphone ? Tu n'as pas arrêté de le regarder toute la soirée hier."

Sally commença à transpirer à grosse goutes "Oh. Heu... R-Rien. Juste un truc sans importance." Sally ravala doucement et pris une inspiration, elle ne pouvait pas faire foiré le plan de sitôt. Sonic se tourna vers sa petite amie "Tu es sure ? Cela avait l'air très important..."

Sally fit un faux sourire et se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amant "Tu te fais sans doute des idées mon chaton. Je t'assure que ce n'est rien..."

Sonic se la et vit que Cream Tikal et Rouge se réveillaient peu à peu à leur tour. Ils avaient tous passé un merveilleux réveillon de Noël tout en discutant, en dansant, en mangeant et en se distribuant les cadeaux. Sonic sentie une point de culpabilité l'envahir. Sous le sapin se trouvait un cadeau qu'Amy à insister à donner à Cream pour que le lapin le mette sous le sapin.

Sonic avait laissé le dernier cadeau à sa place jugeant que ce n'est pas très important. Après mûre réflexion il décida de voir ce paquet. Il vit l'emballage recouvert de roses rouges avec un bleu rempli de paillettes avec une étiquette disant que cela venait d'Amy. Sonic soupira d'exaspération devant Sally, il retira tout et découvrit une boite. Il l'ouvrit et vit une lettre cachant quelque chose. Sonic lu la lettre que Amy lui avait adressé.

_Mon très cher Sonic,_

_En cette soirée de Noël, tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis heureuse à tes côtés._

_Chaque moments, chaque instants, chaque secondes passées à te côtés me remplit de joie,_

_Même si aujourd'hui, ce soir... je dois tout te dire..._

_Sonic, tu sais très bien à quel point je suis amoureuse de toi depuis toujours._

_J'avoue que je n'ai pas toujours été une fille facile à vivre, toujours en train de courir après toi,_

_Toujours en train de sourire et de tout faire pour que nous soyons ensemble, _

_Mais je suis prête à faire des efforts si tu m'accepte tel que je suis._

_Même si tu ne veux pas retourner tes sentiments pour moi et que tu les donne à quelqu'un d'autre,_

_Je te souhaite de tout cœur que tu sois heureux avec cette personne._

_J'espère quelle t'aimera autant que moi, qu'elle te fera autant rire que sourire et que tout ira bien pour toi._

_Moi, je resterais en arrière en te surveillant, veillant à ce qui ne t'arrive pas malheur._

_Je t'aimerai toujours mon héros bleu. Je te souhaite plein de Bonheur._

_Joyeux Noël._

_Avec Amour Amy Rose._

Sonic chiffonna la lettre "Amy et ses lettres d'amour..." Le hérisson n'en pouvait plus des lettres d'amour et des cadeaux de le hérisson rose. Il se disait que il allait lui rendre visite une bonne fois pour toute et lui dire de cesser son oppression à la Roméo et Juliette. Il voyait le hérisson rose comme tous ses autres amis, et même Shadow ne fit pas exception, que la jeune fille ne cessait de vouloir se marié avec lui. Il se disait qu'il allait la voir dans l'après-midi en lui donnant au moins un cadeau pour se faire pardonner et vite courir loin d'elle avant de recevoir un coup de marteau sur la tête.

Ding. La sonnerie d'un téléphone fit arrêter la rêverie de Sonic. Sally observa l'écran et eu un sourire diabolique. Le tamia écureuil se tourna vers son amant "Je dois y aller mon chaton... on se voit plus tard."

Sally pris ses affaires et cadeaux et passa rapidement la porte avant de disparaitre dans la nature. Cream qui était en train d'observer les deux amoureux, tenais une casserole en main, un sifflet en bouche et une cuillère en bois dans l'autre. En un instant, un vacarme rempli la pièce du salon de la jeune Lapine. Shadow, Knucles, Tikal, Tails et Rouge se demandèrent ce qui s'était passé avant d'apercevoir Cream qui dansait et rigolait en même temps que le vacarme de ses instruments.

Shadow se leva avec ses cernes sous les yeux et s'approcha de Cream d'un pas mauvais. Le jeune lapin vit la lueur sombre dans les yeux du hérisson noir. Shadow dit lugubrement "L'année prochaine, je me fait un festin de lapin." Avant qu'il ne puisse dire davantage Tails et Sonic s'était mis devant le lapin et avait pris la position défensive. Shadow leva et mains en l'air comme si il avait commis un crime et émis un petit rire. "Je plaisantais Faker et Einstein, vous savez bien que je n'allais pas la manger."

Sonic baissa sa position défensive et soupira "Je n'ai pas l'habitude avec toi."

Après avoir tous rigolés de bon tout le monde alla prendre son petit déjeuner et retournas ensuite chez lui ou à leur activités. Sonic alla faire la course dans Möbius Square avec Shadow, Tails alla encore faire des bricolages sur son X-Tornado, Knucles alla surveiller l'émeraude mère sous la contemplation de Rouge et la surveillance de Tikal et Cream alla au centre commercial. Cette dernière sorti dans froid de Décembre avec une grosse doudoune jaune un bonnet et des bottes.

Point de Vue de Caroline Raberane (dit Cream The Rabbit)

Brrr quel froid glacial, je m'y ferais jamais. J'oublie chaque année qu'à la période festive, il fait moins 5 degrés car Père Noël amène le pôle nord ici. Vu que tout le monde a passé une excellente soirée je me demandais si Amy l'avais bien passée aussi. J'avais vu à quel point elle était amoureuse de Sonic quand on était petites mais je ne savais pas que cette amour allait à sens unique même des années plus tard. En marchant dans les rues à moitié désertes, je pris mon téléphone et envoya un sms.

**De Cream à Amy**

« Coucou ma copine, désolée de ne pas t'avoir invitée à la noël.

Ne m'en veut pas stp.

Sonic à une petite amie, tout le monde va bien.

J'ai des tas de trucs à te raconter.

Tu as vue, il a neigé ? T'as passé un bon réveillon ?

Dis-moi quand t'es disponible. »

Je savais que Amy était une fille à ne jamais trop nous tiré la tête. Après tout, tant qu'elle avait de l'espoir pour Sonic, elle était heureuse. Je pense dire que je suis une garçe vu que je profite de la situation actuelle. Je me promets que la résolution de l'année qui viendra je lui trouvera une perle rare. Si Sonic à quand même eu quelqu'un dans sa vie pourquoi pas Amy. Ça sera ma mission et ma punition suite à toutes ses absences de soirées en fille à la Noël.

Je passai devant une boutique de jouets où je vis une boite musicale avec une rose et une ballerine qui dansaient ensemble. Quand j'entrai dans le magasin et que je m'approchai dès ce cadeau, je fus gelée sur place. La musique… La musique était douce et entrainante. Un son unique que crochet qui se tourne ensemble. Cela me rappela le souvenir où Tails s'était approché de moi quand nous patinions ensemble et qu'il m'avait fait danser comme deux amoureux dans un tango. Une tulipe jaune en bouche il avait terminé son mouvement en me faisant virevolter vers le bas, en me donnant la jolie fleur et en murmurant à l'oreille « Je t'aime. »

La sensation, les mouvements, la douceur… tout était encré dans cette boit musical. Sans tardez, j'allai à la caisse et demanda si il restait encore ce cadeaux. La femme me dit que le dernier modèle en vitrine fut plus cher que ceux qui ont été vendus. J'insistai sur le fait que ce n'était pas grave et alla payer malgré les 3 chiffres au lieu de 2. Je voulais offrir au moins un beau cadeau et unique pour ma meilleure amie. Je demandai à la caissière pour emballer le cadeau et fit ce qu'elle avait à faire avant de se tourner vers un autre client. En sortant, je sortis mon téléphone et vit qu'Amy ne m'avait toujours pas répondu. Il allait être midi et la connaissant, elle aurait être du réveillée depuis 10h, comme moi.

**De Cream à Amy **

« Amy, je m'excuse sincèrement pour la soirée.

Promit, on sera tous ensemble l'année prochaine.

J'ai un cadeau pour toi en plus.

Pardonne-moi. »

L'idée qu'elle me fit la tête ne me traversa pas plus l'esprit. On était encore que des jeunes filles qui allait être adultes très prochainement, la savoir réagir comme une enfant était dans ses cordes. Peu après avoir fait la lèche vitrines des boutiques, je rentrai enfin chez moi déposer le cadeau et faire une petite carte à Amy. Il allait être midi trente et Tails n'aime pas trop attendre pour manger.

Je n'ai su que trop tard que la nourriture préférée des renards était le lapin mais j'ai toujours eu la trouille que ça existe en vrai. Heureusement que Tails n'était pas comme ça. C'était un génie su qui j'avais posé mes yeux à notre première rencontre. Ça a été le coup de foudre tout de suite et contrairement à Amy, je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses et lui avouer mon amour. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était le bon moment pour dire ce qu'on ressent à la personne qu'on aime.

J'avais bien fait de ne rien dire quand Cosmo était entrée dans notre vie à tous. Cosmo… ma pauvre. Tu nous manque à chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque secondes qui passe ici. Je voyais bien que Tails et toi c'était le véritable amour. Je le vois souvent comtempler l'arbre dans laquelle Sonic a récupéré la graine venant de toi. Moi aussi, je pense souvent à toi. Et ça me fait mal… Je regarde le ciel et je sens comme si tu nous observais. Comme si tu veillais sur nous. Cosmo… lors de ton sacrifie, lors de ta mort, je me suis promit de veiller sur Tails aussi hardiment que toi.

Ce n'était pas pour te le prendre. Je voulais qu'il soit aussi heureux tout comme il était avec toi. Je me souviens à quel point tu voulais nous aider. Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point c'était une volonté forte. Aujourd'hui, c'est comme si tu m'avais transmis ta volonté, Cosmo. J'eu une petite larme, si Cosmo a su nous aider à vaincre les Métarex, je peux bien réussir à faire en sorte que Amy ai quelqu'un d'autre en tête que Sonic.

Voyant qu'Amy ne m'avait toujours pas contactée, je décidais d'envoyer un autre sms.

**De Cream à Amy **

« Je comprends que tu tiens à me faire la tête,

Après tout je n'ai pas été une très bonne amie c'est dernières années

Mais tu restes quand même ma meilleure amie. »

Je conclus finalement que Amy me faisait la tête et que ça allait durée jusqu'au soir de la nouvelle année. Tant pis pour le moment.

Le lendemain matin, Tails m'avait prévenu que Sonic voulait aller au centre commercial avec Shadow, Silver et leur copine. En arrivant, au point de rendez-vous Sonic nous à prévenus qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelle depuis la Noël. On a passé un beau moment ensemble malgré l'absence de Amy et de Sally.

Dans l'après-midi nous décidons de manger une gaufre ensemble, en mangeant la mienne, je repensais à quel point Amy nous aidait dans la pâtisserie "Dites ? Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Amy, récemment ?"

Tout le monde secoua la tête, je ne m'y attendais. Après tout ils n'avaient pas tous la même relation que Sonic ou moi avions avec Amy. Nous avions passé le reste de l'après-midi à parler à rigoler. Sonic nous avait même provoqué à la bataille de boules de neiges.

Le soir, je décidais de ré-envoyer un sms à Amy avant de me coucher. Je souhaiterai au moins une réponse de sa part.

**De Cream à Amy**

« Aujourd'hui on a été centre commercial avec Sonic.

Il a été très étonné lui aussi de ne pas te voir

Mais il ne s'inquiète pas trop.

On te connait tous bien après tout.

On a même joué à la bataille de boule de neiges »

Je m'endormis près de mon amoureux, sous la journée écrouée. Je fus rapidement dans les bras de Morphée. Le rêve que j'avais était bizarre. Je vis Sonic dans une tenue pour les enterrements entré dans un funérarium, je le suivis et fut choquée en voyant Amy, ma propre meilleure amie, dans un cercueil, les yeux fermés. J'observai le visage de Sonic et vit que ce dernier pleurait. Il tenait une Rose Bleuté en main et la posa dans les mains d'Amy. Que s'est-il passé pour que j'aie un rêve comme ça ?

Sonic pris la main d'Amy et pris une profonde inspiration. Il jeta un coup d'œil en haut et dit "Pourvus que ça marche…" Et ensuite, il approcha son visage d'Amy lentement tout en fermant les yeux. Oh mon dieu. Pour la première fois de ma vie Sonic allait embrasser Amy. Pincé moi, je rêve.

Une alarme me réveilla dans mon doux rêve. Les premiers rayons de soleil commençaient à percer les rideaux de ma maison. Je vis Tails à côté de moi toujours endormis comme un loir. Je me tournai sur le côté et observa mon téléphone, il n'était que 7h du matin et je vis que j'avais reçu un message. Espérant que c'était ma déception fit vite envolée en voyant que c'était Rouge.

**De Rouge à Cream**

« Hey, Sexy Bunny. Toujours partantes pour se balader en mode stripteaseuse pour la nouvelle année. J'y ai mis le paquet cette fois ci. »

J'eu un petit rire. C'est du Rouge tout crachée.

**De Cream à Rouge**

« Ha ha, tu répètes ça chaque année. Fais attention, le budget et ta carte risquent de fort chauffés. »

**De Rouge à Cream**

« Ça fera fondre la neige. J'en ai marre du froid. »

**De Cream à Rouge**

« Dis la Reine des Mannequin qui aime s'habiller et se balader légère. »

**De Rouge à Cream**

« Ha ha ha. C'est sûr que toi, tu n'as aucun mal avec ce qui te sert de fourrure. »

**De Cream à Rouge**

« J'aime mieux avoir une fourrure que un corps en plastique. :P Mais bon… Blague à Part tu as eu des nouvelles d'Amy récemment ? »

**De Rouge à Cream**

« Non, pas depuis longtemps. »

**De Cream à Rouge**

« C'est bizarre... Elle n'a plus répondu à mes sms depuis la Noël. Je vais aller voir chez elle, je te tiens au courant. »

**De Rouge à Cream**

« Ok. »

Dépitée, je décidais d'envoyer un autre sms à Amy malgré que je vis qu'aucun de mes messages précédents n'ai été lu.

**De Cream à Amy**

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Amy ? Répond moi. »

Je me levai et décida de préparer le petit déjeuner. Tails s'était lever, on avait mangé ensemble et il m'avait aidé ensuite à faire la vaisselle. Ensuite, il décida de continuer ses travaux de petit génie. Il est intelligent, mon renard.

Observant mon téléphone en main sans aucune réponse, je retentis une nouvelle chance.

**De Cream à Amy**

« Si tu veux qu'on en parle, je peux venir. »

Au moins comme ça elle était prévenue, deuxième essais. Je me préparais et dit au revoir à Tails en lui disant ce que j'allais faire. Lui aussi était inquiet vu que Amy n'avait plus courut derrière Sonic. Et il s'inquiéta aussi car Sally Acorn, la nouvelle copine de Sonic, n'avait plus données de nouvelles.

En arrivant, chez Amy, je découvris la porte fermé. Je tentai de l'ouvrir mais c'était verrouiller. Je regardais sous le paillasson mais je fus surprise en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas la deuxième clé. Je frappai à la porte "Amy ? C'est Cream ? Ouvre." Je frappai ainsi à la porte et à la fenêtre pendant plus une heure tout au plus. Sans réponse. Je retournai chez moi, tout en voyant un sms sur le chemin du retour.

**De Cream à Amy**

« J'ai été chez toi, ta porte était fermée ainsi que les volets. Où est tu ?

Et la clé à disparue ?! »

10 minutes passa et je ré-envoya un autre sms. Là ça commençait à me faire flipper.

**De Cream à Amy**

« Amy ? »

Je décidais de laisser calmer ce stress. Si je laissais Amy toute seule je m'en voudrais à mort et la nouvelle année, on devait être toutes là pour décompresser. Par simple mesures de prudence je fis un groupe de Tchat et expliqua toute la situation aux autres.

Quelques jours plus tard, on s'était toutes réunies pour aller cherchées Amy. Notre tradition devait se faire chaque année et cette fois ci, on fera tout pour arriver à convaincre Amy de venir avec nous. Avant d'aller chez elle, on avait une dernière tentative pour qu'elle nous répond.

**De Cream à Amy**

« J'ai prévenue Sonic de ton absence, il s'inquiète un peu.

Ca fait une semaine depuis la Noël.

Tu ne comptes pas restée toute seule la nouvelle année.

C'est notre tradition entre fille.

Tu t'en souviens ? »

**De Rouge à Amy**

« Tu ne donnes plus de signe de nouvelles depuis la Noël, Rosaline.

Ça va ? »

**De Tikal à Amy **

« Amy, tu ne réponds plus aux téléphone ni aux messages qu'on t'envoie.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ou es-tu ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

**De Blaze à Amy**

« Dans quelques heures l'année va se finir. On est chez toi, laissant nos hommes entre eux.

Amy, répond bon sang ! Tu nous inquiète de plus en plus là...

Cream est allée chez toi pour trouver la porte fermée à clé et l'autre manque.

Ca shingle en plus.

On te sonne, tu ne réponds pas.

On à regarder les réseaux sociaux t'a dernière connexion était à la veille de Noël.

On à vérifier après tout type d'indice... Aurais-tu déménagé ?

Allez, Amy décroche le téléphone. Au moins pour nous rassurer et dire que tout va bien.

On tient toutes à toi tu sais... »

Nous voici enfin devant la maison d'Amy. On retenta toute notre chance en envoyant des sms et en sonnant. On entendit la sonnerie dans la maison de Amy et on savait toutes que Amy ne partait jamais sans son téléphone.

* * *

23h. Cream sonna finalement au hérisson bleu en panique "Sonic, vient vite. On a un problème..." Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre "Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Cream répondit rapidement "C'est Amy. On arrive plus à la joindre. On est allées voir chez elle, et elle y est apparemment. Sa maison semble abandonnée mais on entend toujours son téléphone et il y a comme une mauvaise odeur dans l'air. Venez vite, on est chez elle."

"On arrive."

En moins de 5 minutes, le X-Tornado de Tails apparu dans les airs avec à son bord, Tails aux commandes, Sonic et Knucles aux sièges passagers et Shadow et Silver sur chacune des ailes. Sonic ouvrit sa porte en voyant que Tails atterrissait et couru jusqu'aux groupes de filles. Cream vint dans les bras de Sonic "J'ai peur..."

Sonic caressa les oreilles du jeune lapin "Calme... Là. C'est tout."

Shadow et Silver arrivèrent vite à leur tour derrière Sonic. "Vous n'avez pas essayé d'ouvrir la porte ?"

Cream avait les yeux embués de larmes en regardant le trio de hérisson "C'est fermée à clé et l'autre à disparue." Sonic décida d'enfoncer la porte avec Shadow Tails et Silver. Les trois hérissons et le renard cognèrent leur épaule sur la porte une fois. La porte ne céda pas. Une deuxième fois, ils firent une petite fissure. Une troisième fois, le verrou de la porte craqua. Une quatrième fois, la poignée bougea. Sonic cria au groupe "Allez les gars, on y est presque." Sonic, Tails, Shadow et Silver se mirent en position. "A 3 !"

Shadow compta "1."

Silver continua "2."

Et Sonic cria "3 !"

Le hérisson bleu, argenté et noir se jetèrent tous sur la porte qui céda. Une fois entré à l'intérieur, Sonic, Silver, Shadow, Cream, Tails, Knucles, Rouge, Blaze et Tikal virent la maison d'Amy sens dessus dessous. Les armoires à terre étaient recouvertes de poussière, la télévision d'Amy était en mille morceaux.

Sonic releva la tête interloqué "Mais, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?"

Cream et Rouge se tournèrent les têtes dans tous les sens "Amy ? Où est tu ? Amy !" puis toussèrent en reniflant l'odeur âcre de la maison. Un mélange d'odeur de poussières, de sang menstruel et de mort.

Sonic indiqua à ses amis "Il faut qu'on fouilles la maison. Cream, Tikal et Rouge, regarder ici et essayer de découvrir ce qui s'est passé. Shadow, Silver et Knucles regardé dans la cave. Tails, toi et moi, on va fouiller l'étage." Tous acquiescèrent et se mirent à la recherche du hérisson rose. Sonic et Tails montèrent les escaliers plein de taches de sang. Tails se dirigea vers la gauche où se trouvait la salle de bain, il entra, alluma la lampe et vis divers objets à terre : Maquillages, Gel Douche, Spray, Laque pour cheveux, Rouges à lèvres et autres choses. A première vue, la salle de bain sembla juste en désordre. Mais Tails remarqua vite les petites taches de sang et de cheveux roses dans la baignoire. Il imagina une scène où Amy s'est battue contre une personne. Il se demanda à son tour ce qui s'était passé.

Sonic de son côté tenta d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'Amy, une grande armoire sembla bloqué la porte de la chambre. Sonic posa son épaule non endolori sur la porte et enfonça cette dernière. Une fois la porte de la chambre facilement accessible, il entra. Sonic toussa, l'odeur pestilentielle était plus forte. La vue de Sonic était brouillée. Les volets fermés il ne voyait rien de ce qui avait dans la chambre. Sonic trouva l'interrupteur, alluma la lampe et hurla.


	3. Sonic The Hedgehog

**Joyeux Noël Amy**

N A : Je me suis fait une playlist de musique hyper triste pour le début de ce chapitre et j'ai même pleurée. Jurée. Si quelqu'un veut une oreille musicale pour se mutiler, je lui donnerai avec plaisir.

* * *

Là, sur le lit, nue, les yeux grands ouverts mais au regard vide, les jambes croisées, se trouvait Amy. Sonic avait trouvé le cadavre d'Amy. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, Sonic se dirigea vers le corps de Amy et l'enroula dans une couverture en hurla dans la direction du renard "Tails, appel une ambulance ! Vite !" Tails passa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et vit Amy enroulée dans un drap taché de sang.

En entendant le hurlement de Sonic, Knucles, Shadow, Silver et les filles montèrent à leur tour les escaliers. Quand ils virent tous le visage tuméfié d'Amy, certains ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Cream trembla et s'approcha d'Amy. Elle y posa sa main et pleura en sentant la glace sur la fourrure de sa meilleure amie, c'était la froideur de la mort. Cream ne voulait que ça arrive. Mais elle dû se résoudre en voyant bel et bien que Amy était morte "M-Mai-Mais… P-Po-Pou-Pour…quoi ? Qui ?"

Sonic baissa la tête sur le corps d'Amy "Je… ne sais pas."

Rouge mis les mains devant sa bouche pour ne pas crier "Quel horreur. Qui as fait ça à notre chère Rose ?"

Silence de mort dans toute la maison. Sonic avait toujours Amy dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas croire que quelqu'un ai tué Amy Rose. Elle ne méritait pas. Personne ne le mérite. Elle avait été tuée sauvagement sans aucune raison apparente. Même si elle était une espèce de pot de colle qui lui courait tout le temps après, Sonic savait que Amy respecterais ses distances avec lui. Maintenant qu'elle est morte, elle ne lui courra plus jamais après. Il s'en voulait à mort de ne lui avoir rien dit. Il aurait tout lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur avant que ce soit trop tard.

_Pourquoi ?_ Répétait Sonic dans sa tête.

Il ne pouvait rien faire appart juste poser cette question dans sa tête et observer les amies d'Amy en silence. Le bruit des douze coups de minuit ressentis dans la maison silencieuse. Plus personne ne bougeait, le temps semblait s'être arrêter pour tout le monde. Ils avaient perdu plus qu'Amy en ce triste soir du 31 Décembre, ils avaient perdus aussi leur innocence enfantine que représentait Amy. La douceur du hérisson rose, sa gentillesse, sa bonne humeur… elle n'avait jamais apporté quelque chose de négative à ses amis… jusqu'à ce soir. La seule ombre d'elle fut sa mort tragique.

Les gyrophares de l'ambulance se rapprochaient de plus en plus de la maison du hérisson rose. Sonic sortis à moitié de sa transe et porta le cadavre d'Amy jusque dehors. La pluie commença à tomber et de plus en plus fort pour un jour triste de la nouvelle année. Quand il vit les infirmiers descendre de l'ambulance et se diriger vers lui, Sonic se laissa tomber à terre. Ses amis l'observaient en silence de la porte de la maison qui sera bientôt vide de vie. Il se rendait compte enfin que tout était trop tard. Il sera encore une fois le corps de Amy contre lui en trembla avant de rejeter sa tête vers le ciel et de hurler toute sa douleur.

"AAAAMMMMMYYYY !"

* * *

Dans l'espace, dans un vaisseau bien caché à la vue de tout et même des radars, un humain, un hérisson vert et une tamia écureille sirotaient ensemble leur trentièmes coupes de champagnes, d'alcool et de bières. Le claquement des verres résonnaient à travers la salle des commandes. Tous riaient de bon cœur et à gorge pleine.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. Je n'arrive toujours pas croire que vous aviez réussi à le faire. Vous me confirmer que vous avez des couilles, docteur, tout mon respect. Et toi, Green, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'ai violée avec après que cette grosse chienne ai passé la vie à trépas. Ha ha ha."

EggMan rit en s'approchant de Sally et en mettant sa main libre dans le pantalon de l'écureuil "Hi hi, c'était bandant de la voir nue attachée au lit en se débattant faible contre nous. Tu nous avais même pas mentis, elle était toujours vierge avant que je lui explose profondément sa chatte."

Scrouge s'approcha du docteur et de l'écureuil en enlevant son pantalon et son slip "Ho ho ho ho, et son cul. T'aurais dû voir ça. Son cul était chaudement serré. J'aurais aimer que tu vois sa tête quand je l'ai pénétré et que ensuite j'ai cassé son joli cadre avec son sois disant héros bleu. Elle me suppliais de l'arreter mais ça ne faisait que me sentir fort et incroyable. Tenez, regerder, rien que d'y penser je rebande déjà."

Sally enleva son collant et sa culotte laissant la vue de Scrouge voir que EggMan commençait à explorer sa chatte "Raconte-moi encore en détails comment tu l'as baisé quand EggMan était revenus au vaisseau."

Scrouge se branla un peu en voyant les deux partenaires "Hi hi. Je l'ai d'abord baiser dans le salon en lui attachant les bras et les jambes ensembles dans une forme de V."

"Mhh oh ouiii." Sally caressa la moustache d'EggMan et entrepris de défaire son pantalon. Le docteur s'assis correctement sur le divan laissant à Sally le champ libre de savoir si elle voulait la bite du docteur dans sa chatte ou dans le cul. L'écureuil s'assit en forçant son cul sur la bite du docteur, elle était tellement habituée au plaisir douloureux depuis longtemps. Tout en observant Scrouge qui se branlait, elle répliqua "Encore des détails, c'est tellement bon."

"Puis j'ai jouis dans sa chatte et je l'ai détaché. Je l'ai ensuite pris sur mon dos, elle toute nue, et je lui ai même claqué et mordu les fesses." Scrouge respira lentement et continua "J'ai ensuite emmené son corps à la cave en prenant la corde et une fois dedans je l'ai attachée face à un mur. Je lui ai pris son cul froid encore et encore jusqu'à ce que j'ai jouis."

Sally commençait à avoir des étoiles dans les yeux, c'était irréaliste d'avoir la grosse bite du docteur dans son cul mais il lui en fallait plus. Et le deuxième se faisait attendre.

Scrouge, voyant que Sally allait jouir devant ses yeux et frustré de ne pas l'avoir pénétré il expliqua la dernière étape "Voyant je n'ai pas su prendre mon pied en entier, l'endroit le plus à l'ai pour un viol, c'était le lit. Alors j'ai détachée cette chienne, je l'ai roué de coup pour qu'elle se lève mais sans aucune réaction…"

EggMan arqua un œil "Tu t'attendais à quoi ? C'était un cadavre, ha ha ha ha."

Scrouge reprit en s'approchant lentement "Alors, j'ai laissé la corde à la cave et j'ai trainé cette pute par le pied jusque dans sa chambre, et une fois bien mis en position…"

La bite de Scrouge était à l'entrée de la chatte de Sally, il caressa lentement avant de la regarder dans les yeux et d'entré d'un coup sec "ET JE L'AI COUPEE EN DEUX !" Sally hurla de plaisir et de douleur face à l'entré direct de la grosse bite de Scrouge dans sa chatte. Un groupe de chien dans l'espace entendit ça et essaya de trouver d'où venait le cri sans succès.

Scrouge entrepris des va et vient de plus en plus fort tout en grognant, mordant, griffant, et tirant les cheveux de l'écureuil "Je vais te faire la même chose que j'ai fait avec elle Sally ma salope. Je vais te démolir la chatte en deux et je vais tellement te remplir que tu auras du mal à t'asseoir dans les jours à venir."

Sally se fit suavement embrasser et maltraitée de tous les côtés "Ah… F-Fais-moi.. j-jou- Fais-moi jouir… mon salaud… Donne. Ah- Ah. De la dou- douleur. Comme… AAAhh… Tu n'- n'en as jam… ais donné."

EggMan grogna tout en tenant les jambes de Sally. Cette derriere mis ses main derrière le coup du docteur. Tous les trois étaient proches de la jouissance et dans un dernier râle ils jouirent tous ensemble à l'unisson. Sauf qu'au dernier moment, Scrouge entrepris de se retirer de la chatte de Salle de jouir sur son visage.

Sally arqua un sourcil en souriant "Tu lui as fait ça aussi ?"

Scrouge pris un des mamelons de l'écureuil et le pinça "Non, j'avais juste envie de te faire ça toi." Après avoir récupéré sa respiration il reprit "Le fait qu'on l'a déjà violée était suffisant, je ne tiens pas non plus à laisser des traces autres part que sa chatte ou son cul."

"Intéressant… Et toi tans pense quoi Eggy ?" Sally et Scrouge se retournèrent vers le docteur et virent que celui-ci s'était profondément endormi sur le divan

"J'y crois pas, ce crane d'œuf, c'est endormis après l'acte." Sally fit une pichenette sur la tête du docteur et se retira de sa bite. Elle se dirigea ensuite à l'autre bout de la salle et s'installa face à des commandes non actives. "Et si tu me montrait comment tu as fait. J'ai eu plein de plaisir comment tu m'as défoncé la chatte, je veux que tu me fasses regretter de t'avoir provoqué."

Scrouge n'en revenais pas. Il avait déjà eu du plaisir en violant le cadavre du jeune hérisson rose, mais ce tamia-écureuil le provoquait, le cul à l'air dans la salle des commandes du vaisseau avec le corps roupillant du docteur fou tranquille sur le divan. Scrouge se demandait si c'était l'alcool qui faisait tournait la tête de Sally ou si cette dernière aimait le plaisir douloureux.

"Alors ? Tu viens ? Mon cul est prêt."

En un éclair, Scrouge sauta sur Sally en lui prenant son cul et en entrant dedans d'un coup sec. Les cris de la jeune fille étaient fort et pouvaient être entendus dans toute la galaxie mais apparemment pas assez pour réveiller le docteur assoupis. Scrouge recommença sa série de forcing en puissance dans le cul de l'écureuil. Cela dura encore plusieurs minutes avant que Scrouge ne se vida encore en elle. Scrouge se retira d'elle et ne voyant aucune réaction de Sally il tira sur ses cheveux "C'était merveilleux, mon cochon."

"J'ai encore beaucoup de jouissance rien que pour toi, ma petite pute."

Sally s'évanouis et s'endormis sur le tableau de bord.

Scrouge claqua le cul de Sally en soupirant "Ah. Les femmes et leur fatigue. Bah au moins, je ne risque pas de te tuer si je n'ai pas envie."

Scrouge se tourna vers ses vêtements et se dirigea vers le divan. Il prit son pantalon et en sorti son portefeuille. Il jeta ensuite son pantalon à terre et fouilla dans son portefeuille à la recherche de ce qu'il voulait : Une photo de Amy dans une longue robe de soirée rouge qu'elle avait essayée dans un magasin. Amy souriait et fit face à l'objectif, une main derrière la tête et l'autre sur la hanche. "On dirait que c'est entre toi et moi, Ma Rose."

* * *

Le gazouillement du matin mettait Sonic de mauvaise humeur. Il laissa les yeux clos et mis le coussin sur sa tête et hurla en direction du gazouillement "Ferme la porte, Amy, bon sang !"

"Euh… Sonic ?" Sonic se le va d'un bond. Ce n'était pas la voix d'Amy mais une autre, il se tourna vers la voix et vis Cream et Rouge en direction de la porte. "Cream ? Rouge ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ?"

Le jeune lapin et la chauve-souris se regardèrent un instant avant de se retourner vers le hérisson bleu "Eh bien… On te surveillais."

Sonic bougea une en oreille signe de questionnement "Me surveiller ? Mais pourquoi ?"

Cream et Rouge se fixèrent de nouveau et le jeune lapin repris sur le ton de la tristesse "Hier ? Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé ?" Sonic ferma les et respira profondément des événements de la veille

Point de Vue de Sonerk Hedegod (dit Sonic)

Je hurlais à plein poumons ma tête visant le ciel. Je criais et usait tout mon soul pour faire comprendre au monde à quel point j'avais toutes les peines, la rage, les douleurs du monde en moi. Amy. Mon seul et unique amour. Ma véritable amoureuse. Elle était casse nouilles, oui. Elle me collait à tout bout de champs, oui. J'avais quelqu'un et j'étais fatigué de Amy, oui. Mais dans tous les cas, je restais éperdument amoureux d'elle.

Je ne voulais pas que ça se sache c'est pour ça que je savais que EggMan allait lui faire encore plus de mal que d'habitude. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit encore plus malheureuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle gardait toujours le sourire malgré mes fuites. Et maintenant que je la tenais dans mes bars pour la première fois… elle était morte.

Les ambulanciers s'étaient approchés de moi malgré mes hurlements. Ils voulaient me prendre mon Amy mais je l'avais encore serré dans mes bras. Ils avaient tenté malgré tout d'écarter mes bras mais sans succès. J'aimais quelqu'un d'autre qu'Amy mais cet amour commençait à peine alors qu'avec Amy j'avais toujours été amoureux depuis longtemps.

Sans que je ne puis expliquer pourquoi, Shadow, Silver, Knucles et Tails avait réussi à me faire séparer de Amy et, malgré les coups de pieds et mes hurlements, ils avaient tenus jusqu'à ce que l'ambulance part. J'aurais pu la rattraper, ouvrir les portes et tenir Amy dans mes bras si une sorte de grosse fatigue ne m'avait pas empêché cela. Peut-être que c'était dû à l'alcool, peut être que c'était dû à mes vaines tentatives de m'échapper des retenues de mes amis. Ensuite je me suis laissé tomber en murmurant le nom d'Amy une dernière fois.

* * *

Sonic se tourna vers le lapin et la chauve-souris "Où est Amy, maintenant ?"

Cream baissa la tête, ses yeux recommencèrent à être embuer de larmes. "Au… Au Funérarium…"

Le hérisson bleu se leva vite d'un bond et couru le plus rapidement possible au lieu de repos temporaire des mort. Quand Sonic arriva, il vit Tails, Tikal, Blaze et Shadow observés le corps sans vie du hérisson rose. Ses amis entendirent le bruit de la porte et se tournèrent. En voyant que c'était Sonic, Tails et Shadow commencèrent à se lever, prêt à se jeter sur lui pour qu'il ne fasse pas de scène dans un lieu sacré.

Sonic continua de fixer le cercueil d'Amy. Il s'approcha lentement et se demanda encore ce qui s'était passé. Tails et Shadow virent que Sonic était calmé et décidèrent de quand même de s'approcher de lui, en minant qu'ils voulaient le réconforter.

"Est-ce que vous savez ce qui lui est arrivé ?"

Sonic avait posé cette question avec tellement de calme que cela fit sursauter Shadow. Ce dernier posa la main sur l'épaule de son « double », histoire de compatir à sa douleur.

"Elle… Elle a été tuée."

Sonic se tourna vers Shadow avec un regard plein de questionnements "Par qui ? Pourquoi ? Et comment ?"

Le hérisson noir soupira et invita le hérisson bleu à quitter la pièce. Il lui murmura tout bas dans l'oreille "Nous devons en discuter dehors, je ne souhaite pas infliger plus de douleur aux filles qu'elles n'ont déjà."

Sonic suivit Shadow et Tails en dehors du bâtiment. Une fois sortis Sonic se tourna vers son « faux » jumeau. "Alors ?"

"Ecoute Faker. Ça risque d'être de te faire un choc..."

Sonic écouta attentivement Shadow tout en fixant Tails aussi.

Shadow croisa les bras en soupirant "T'as petite Rose… à bien été tuée, ou plutôt, assassinée ?"

Sonic fixa Shadow, choqué de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

"Amy a été assassinée sauvagement chez elle."

Le hérisson bleu s'énerva un peu "Ensuite ?"

"Amy a été étranglée. Les médecins ont trouvé des marques de cordes sur son coup mais ce n'est pas tout…" Shadow ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Sonic écouta attentivement le hérisson noir "C'est dur à croire, et j'ai eu du mal à l'accepter au départ. J'ai seulement dit aux filles que Amy avait été assassinée par étranglement."

Sonic avait un nerf qui allait sortir, trop de mystère sur la mort de Amy revenait "Elle a eu QUOI ?"

Shadow mis deux doigts sur les tempes, essayant de se concentré et de rassemblé toutes son énergie pour tout dire sans donner le coup fatal au cœur du hérisson bleu "Amy a… été… violée."

Au moment où le mot sorti de la bouche de Shadow, Sonic se figea sur place. _Amy, violée. Abusée sexuellement ?_ Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce devait être une blague de mauvais gout ou même un cauchemar... Sonic cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. C'était réel, malheureusement. On à abuser de sa rose.

"Qui lui a fait ça ?"

Tails à son tour baissa la tête "On ne sait pas. Les médecins ont retrouvé des traces de spermes dans son derrière et sa fleur. Ainsi que la disparition forte rapide de son hymen et beaucoup de contusions et de sang. Amy a été sauvagement violée et ensuite tuée. Celui ou ceux qui lui ont fait ça voulaient à tout prix la faire énormément souffrir avant de la tuée. On ne sait pas pour quel raison encore…"

Sonic ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. En serrant les poings une montée d'adrénaline et de rage l'envahis. Sonic rouvrit les yeux en fixant Tails et Shadow en même temps. D'une voix grave et furieuse il annonça "Peu importe qui, peu importe comment, peu importe pourquoi, celui ou ceux qui ont fait ça à Amy le payerons de leur vie. Je vais venger de ce qui ils lui ont fait et je vais faire en sorte que leur dépouille de cadavre reposent en Enfer."

Shadow soupira en croisant les bras "Il n'est jamais bon de foncé tête baissée vers l'inconnu, Faker."

Sans réfléchir d'avantage, Sonic approcha son visage à celui de Shadow "C'est sûr que c'est facile de dire ça pour toi, Shadow. Ta copine est en vie, elle est là dans la salle en pleure, elle respire, elle vie, elle t'aime. Moi l'amour de ma vie à fermer les yeux pour la dernière fois hier soir et je n'étais même pas là pour elle. Aujourd'hui son lit où elle dort paisiblement est un vulgaire cercueil. Je me suis rendu compte trop tard que j'avais aimé la mauvaise personne…" En regardant Shadow, Tails, Knucles, Silver, Cream et Rouge (qui venaient d'arriver) et enfin Tikal et Blaze (qui avaient entendus les cris du hérisson), il se rendit compte trop tard de ce qui venaient de dire.

Les filles sourient et crièrent à l'unisson en pointant Sonic "ON LE SAVAIENT !"

Honteux, le hérisson bleu baissa la tête. Tails souri et mis une main sur l'épaule "Depuis… Depuis combien de temps ?"

"Amy est… devenue de plus en plus jolie avec le temps. Regarde-nous Tails, on a 20 ans. Malgré toutes ces années, Amy était toujours amoureuse de moi et je me suis rendu compte trop tard que je devais la protéger plus qu'avant. Je voulais lui dire depuis des années que j'étais amoureux d'elle. EggMan était toujours en vie, si il le savait, il lui aurait fait encore plus de mal que d'habitude."

Tails mis une main sur la bouche imitant les détectives qui réfléchissaient lorsqu'ils avaient trouvés un indice. "Tu as sans doute raison mais…"

Sonic l'interrompu "Il n'y a pas de « mais » Tails. EggMan est un fou dangereux qui pourrait lui faire n'importe quoi juste pour me faire du mal. "

Blaze réagit à son tour "Peut-être même engagée Sally Acorn afin de te déstabiliser en te brisant le cœur."

Sonic arqua un sourcil. Il est vrai que sa relation avec le tamia écureuil avait été tellement rapide que Sonic l'avait présenté à ses amis sauf Amy. Cela faisait a peine 1 mois et déjà, ils avaient emménager ensemble. En y repensant, ses amis connaissaient plus Amy que Sally. Il ne savait rien du tout sur l'écureuil à part que c'était une princesse.

Sonic releva la tête et fis le tour avec tous ses amis "Nous devons enquêter sur la mort d'Amy. Je ne pourrais pas dormir le soir pas tant que je sache ce qui c'est passer. Elle… elle à été tuée tragiquement, et je veux savoir qui. "

Tous se regardèrent et acquiescèrent avant de partir chacun de leurs côtés. Tails s'empressa à monter dans le X-Tornado avant de se tourner vers son ami.

"Tu viens Sonic ? "

Sonic jeta un dernier coup d'œil au funérarium et murmura tout bas "Je te vengerais, Amy. Je te le promets. "


End file.
